Many arrangements are used to connect building panels in edge to edge relation. Typical arrangements are tongue and groove arrangements. Some arrangements involve cooperating edge configurations where bridging fitting is used to secure the panels together.
Australian Patent No 540685 uses a panel where the edge is and I-shaped tongue which effectively has side slots and is fitted freely into a slot with a cross shape in profile on the other panel, the cross shaped slot effectively has opposed side slots align with side in the slots in the tongue resulting in longitudinal spaces on either side of the tongue and bridging the tongue and the slot. The panels are locked together by pins or rods located in the spaces thus blocking removal of the tongue.
DE2343047 connects panels using alternating hook like lobes separated by recesses. The lobes and recesses are the same width and are offset on each panel.
GB2291687 describes panel edges having lugs and recesses so the lugs fit into the recesses of the other panel, each lug has a through hole and they all line up so a rod through the lugs locks the panels together.